The Stolen Life
by Aarolye
Summary: A life has been stolen and Tessa Moriarty must come to terms with it. Jim's death has changed the Moriarty family's fate forever. Tessa vows to avenge her brother's death and she will accomplish this with the help of her family. Can Sherlock stop her?


_Note: I do not own Sherlock, but just my character. Please review!_

**The Stolen Life**

"The Other Sibling"

.o.

_Hmm… Questions number 32._

**Click!**

_The configuration file…_

**Click! Click!**

_a. Is run after on system boot-up_

**Click! Click! Click!**

_b. contains all windows configuration files_

**Click! Click!**

_c. checks for system polarity_

**Knock, knock.** The door opened and an administrator from the office walked in and went to the instructor. The two began to exchange quiet words.

_d. is also known as _

Tessa let out a big sigh as she finished the last question of her computer science exam. "Everyone. The exam will have to finish early today, due to unexpected events on campus," the instructor announced. It had only been fifteen minutes since the testing began and no one but Tessa managed to finish it in record time. "Make sure your name is written on the front cover and hand it in to me before leaving. We will have to continue this another time. I'm so sorry about this," the instructor added as she stood up. All the students looked confused, but complied with the request. One by one, each test was placed on to a pile at the instructor's desk. The last to turn in her paper was Tessa. As she turned to head to the door, the instructor called to her.

"Tessa. Please wait a moment," the instructor said. Tessa turned around and watched the administrator walk to the door and close it shut. "What's going on Ms. Morrison?" Tessa asked. "Um, you haven't checked your mobile phone yet, have you?" the instructor asked. "You should check it now, Ms. Moriarty," the administrator man told her. Tessa took her backpack off and pulled out her phone. There were dozens of texts – all from her father.

Worry took over her face as she read the first one.

"_Come home NOW."_

As she scrolled through the messages, tears began to stream down her face. Confusion, anger, conflict. Those were just some of the feelings Tessa Moriarty was feeling towards the messages she was just now reading.

"_Don't believe what they're saying."_

"Tessa…," Ms. Morrison began. "No! I have to go home now," Tessa cut her off. "That's why I was sent here. You're going to have to go out through the back door," the administrator replied. "Come on, follow me," the man told Tessa as he opened the class door and motioned his head to the hall. Tessa wiped the tears off her cheeks and picked up her backpack.

Everything was becoming numb as she ran down the hallway of her university. Turn after turn, she no longer kept track on what part of the building they were in. Finally, after reaching yet another basement floor, the administrator and Tessa reached a door at the end of the hallway.

"This door leads to a private parking lot on campus. As soon as you run out, a car might stop in front of you. That would be your father, whom my colleagues have informed to pick you up," the man explained to Tessa before checking his wristwatch. "Okay, it's time. He'll be driving by any time now. Good luck, Ms. Moriarty," the man told her before opening the door.

Tessa ran through the door and headed towards the parked cars. She could hear the commotion from the other side of the building. The media had arrived in full-force and was waiting outside the main doors for the youngest Moriarty to walk out and give the big scoop on her only sibling, James Moriarty.

As she reached the parking lot fence, a screech was heard and soon after an SUV turned the corner to stop right in front of Tessa. The window immediately rolled down. "Get in!" shouted the driver. Without a second thought, Tessa opened the door and climbed in.

"What the hell is going on, dad?" Tessa cried. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but there is no time for explanations right now. The cameras saw me driving back here. They've been tailing me since the house," Jerrold Moriarty briefly explained. He changed gears and resumed to drive away. Tears resumed to flow down Tessa's face.

"I won't believe it…I won't believe that my brother is dead."


End file.
